Obsidian Dragon
( )' | env=Volcanic Caverns or Mountains | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:4 | cr2=Challenge Rating:5 | cr3=Challenge Rating:7 | cr4=Challenge Rating:10 | cr5=Challenge Rating:13 | cr6=Challenge Rating:15 | cr7=Challenge Rating:18 | cr8=Challenge Rating:20 | cr9=Challenge Rating:21 | cr10=Challenge Rating:23 | cr11=Challenge Rating:24 | cr12=Challenge Rating:26 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=6–7 | adv2=9–10 | adv3=12–13 | adv4=15–16 | adv5=18–19 | adv6=21–22 | adv7=24–25 | adv8=27–28 | adv9=30–31 | adv10=33–34 | adv11=36–37 | adv12=39+ | la=Wyrmling +5; Very Young +5; Young +5; Juvenile +6; Others — }} *Can also cast Arcane Spells and those from the Earth, Creation, and Destruction domains as Psionic Powers. Once held in high regard by all others as wise and steadfast, Obsidian Dragons of modern times are vicious and despised by most creatures. Most delight in the pain and misery of others. Even members of their own flight are never to be trusted, and can nearly all be described as power hungry. Obsidian Dragons will often take humanoid form and meddle in the affairs of mortal kingdoms in hopes of bringing about their downfall. They will attempt to turn any situation or conflict they may come across to their advantage. Obsidian Dragons have smooth black skin with razor edges where joints come together. When first hatched, their scales are dark gray, rough to touch, and well defined. As they get older, the scales darken, become smoother, and begin to blend together. Most Obsidian Dragons prefer to make their lairs around volcanoes or in one of the mountains of coal found on the Elemental Plane of Fire. Most Great Wyrms, though, make use of the Genesis spell to create their own demiplane. Nowadays, the Obsidian Dragonflight is in civil war. Combat Obsidian Dragons are often vicious, selfish beings, not caring even for the lives of their flightmates and children, often killing other Obsidian Dragons to rise in prominence among the flight. When an Obsidian Dragon encounters sentient creatures, it will often make a split-second decision on whether to address them or destroy them on the spot, usually with its breath weapon. Breath Weapon (Su): An Obsidian Dragon has two types of breath weapons, a cone of molten rock and a cone of thick smoke. Every creature within the area of the smoke has their vision obscured as if in the midst of a Solid Fog spell, and must hold their breath or take 1 point of nonlethal damage every round that they remain in the cloud. When a creature falls unconscious from this nonlethal damage, it drops to –1 hit points and is dying. In the next round, it suffocates. Spider Climb (Ex): An Obsidian Dragon can climb on stone surfaces as though using the Spider Climb spell. Alternate Form (Su): A Young or older Obsidian Dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a Standard Action three times per day. This ability functions as a Polymorph spell cast on itself at its Caster Level, except that the Dragon does not regain Hit Points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The Dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Lava Missile'' (Very Young or older), Soften/Harden Earth and Rock (Juvenile or older); 3/day—''Eradicate Earth'' (Adult or older), Wall of Magma (Ancient or older); 1/day— Lava Splash (Old or older), Move Earth (Great Wyrm). Skills: Appraise, Bluff, and Sense Motive are considered Class skills for Obsidian Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Gem Dragons